


gonna fuck so hard you won't even remember your name

by larrypls



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angry Sex, Bottom Louis, Dirty Talk, Dominant Harry, Jealousy, M/M, Slut Shaming, Spanking, Submissive Louis, Top Harry, i cant write smut??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:49:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrypls/pseuds/larrypls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis gets too handsy at a party and Harry /really/ doesn't like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	gonna fuck so hard you won't even remember your name

**Author's Note:**

> this has no beta so i'm sorry for mistakes and things!!!  
> i really can't write smut at all so i'm really sorry???  
> this is based off angry!harry in bse or basically this gif: http://25.media.tumblr.com/9f2985c3f0d70cc0661ecc5d31940b70/tumblr_mqcleme8PA1r79qmoo2_500.gif
> 
> this is for beck/bench/boob/ben/bracket etc etc ily baby  
> and also for lara for being an actual angel and doing volunteer work so she deserves this aw, love you! :-)
> 
> talk to me on twitter!: @louquorice
> 
> disclaimer: this is work of fiction, I do not own these boys in anyway. (i wish)

Louis was always handsy when he was drunk. He wanted everyone to know that he _really_ loved them, and he could never resist the urge to drape himself over at least 80% of the party. And 9 times out of 10, Harry could forgive him. But not tonight. Harry didn't even want to go, but Louis had persuaded him.  
It was getting to the highlight of the night; the music was blaring, everyone was either dancing or at least head-bopping along, and Louis, as expected, was trying to kiss everyone. Maybe it was the alchohol, maybe he had just had enough of Louis' flirty behaviour, but either way, Harry could feel the anger burning through him. He strode quickly towards his boyfriend, grabbing his arm roughly. "Wha-" Louis spun around trying to see who the firm grip belonged to. "Harry, what are you d-" "I think you've had enough fun for one night Louis, we're going home." Louis opened his mouth as if to interrupt, but the dark look in Harry's eyes told him that it wouldn't be a good idea. "Now."  
\--  
Harry stayed in silence in the taxi ride home, but Louis was giggling and smiling to himself for at least 10 mintues before Harry snapped at him and told him to shut up. This seemed to only encourage the older boy, but he soon stopped when he was given an angry glare. They were dropped off at their apartment and Harry practically through the money at the driver. "Keep the change." He spat, slamming the door violently. "Harryyyyyyyy baby, are you getting jealous? Is Harry Styles getting jealous over little old me?!" Louis chuckled from behind Harry, wrapping his little arms round his waist. "Did I say you could fucking touch me?" Harry yelled, pushing the smaller boy against the door, holding his arms above his head. "What are you going to do to stop me?" Louis replied cheekily, looking up at his boyfriend through his eyelashes. He loved it when Harry was angry and fucked him roughly, face down on the bed; sometimes he'd deliberately wind him up just to get what he wanted. "I'm gonna fuck so hard you won't even remember your name." He said, attaching his teeth on the soft skin on Louis' neck, and biting roughly. Louis gasped at the sudden sharp pain. "I'm gonna show you who you fucking belong to." He pulled off his boyfriend's t-shirt, attacking the smooth skin there. "You're gonna learn never to even _look_ at another person; man or woman when I'm around." Louis moaned dirtily at the words, feeling the rush of arousal go straight to his groin.  
"Haz... Harry... Please.. I-" "You're gonna have to try harder than that sweetheart." He muttered huskily, pushing his hips down and swirling them, creating friction that made them both groan in desire. "Clothes. Off. Now." Harry ordered. Louis stripped eagerly, it was almost embarrassing how desperate he was for it. He was then pushed back on the bed. "Harry.. I need... Touch me... please?" "You want me to touch you?" Harry said, swirling his thumb over Louis' sensitive nipples making him choke and tremble. "You see Louis..." His hand ran lower and lower ticking the warm skin. "I don't think you've been good enough, have you? I think," He swiftly flipped the smaller boy over. "You've been a filthy little slut, who deserves to be punished." His large hand struck the tanned round stretch of Louis' perfect ass. Louis gasped a little. "More." He managed to choke out, and Harry quickly smacked him again, only harder this time. Louis couldn't control himself, and pushed his hips back as if to force Harry's hands to strike him again. "Oh my god just look at you Lou, you're practically gagging for it, you love my hands don't you, you little slut." "O-Onl- Only a slut for you Harry, only you," He writhed in anticipation, nearly sobbing at how badly he wanted to feel the sharp sting of his boyfriend's large hands.  
For a few moments, there was no noise except the heavy breathing and panting from both of them. Louis peered round and saw Harry quickly shedding his clothes. They made brief eye contact, before Louis' couldn't resist and opened his mouth eagerly. "Let me suck you.. Wanna make you feel good.. Please Harry," he begged. "Christ Lou... You can have my cock you dirty slut, you gonna suck it nice and good for me baby?" He spat out. Louis nodded hungrily, before taking all of Harry's dick at once. "Fuck Louis, you love my cock in your mouth don't you, you'd love anyone's dick in your mouth, you're such a filthy little whore." Louis shook his head "Only for you.. Only for you Harry," Harry's hands knotted roughly into the fluffy brown locks beneath him, thrusting into the gorgeous boy's mouth. Louis choked and his eyes began watering, but he didn't stop sucking. "Come on my face Harry... Please.. Please" His words tipped the younger boy over the edge, and the hot white liquid went all over the boy in front of him; mouth open wide, desperate for a taste. What he couldn't reach with his tounge, Harry scraped up on his finger and placed on Louis' tounge, who sucked it up willingly. "You ready for my fingers Lou" Harry said breathlessly, as his fingers got coated with saliva. He removed his fingers and circled them slowly around the tight rim, teasing the beautiful boy making him pant. He then roughly shoved a finger in, and Louis cried out in pleasure. "M- more- Please, more Harry," he choked. "Actually... I think I might just leave it there for a while," He whispered filthily into the shell of his ear, nipping gently on the lobe. He wiggled his finger slightly; Louis' words became imperceptible; a babble of sounds, pants and moans. "You're not going to cum until I tell you to Tomlinson."  
Louis could feel himself getting hard again. He loved it when Harry was like this, taking out all his anger and pouring it into their sex life. It was always rough and left him aching all over, but it was always worth it. His cock ached in neglect, thick and full, leaking pre-come that made it slightly sticky and shiny.   
All of a sudden Harry began moving his fingers vigorously in and out of Louis, making him gasp and splutter. He added a third, and when he crooked them slightly he managed to reach his prostrate with ease. "You ready for my cock now, slut?" Harry's husky voice spat in his ear. Louis nodded quickly and eagerly, too far gone for words. "Oh sorry," he smirked devilishly "I didn't quite hear that. What did you say Louis?" "P-Please Harry, please please please please, I need... I need your dick in me... please," "Good boy." He said before slamming his length all the way in. Louis cried out in pain, but quickly adjusted, his need to reach his climax overcoming the burn he felt.  
Harry began thrusting roughly into him, groaning heartily at the tightness. "You're still so fucking tight Lou," his breath was hitching in his throat as Louis' pretty pink hole tightened around his dick. Louis' neglected cock twitched in anticipation, waiting to be touched. Harry's pace became stronger and harder, and Louis was _so_ wrecked. Harry moved his large hands over his boyfriends pert ass, and smacked it, tinging the tan skin. Without being able to control himself, Harry whispered to Louis, "Come for me pretty boy" and that did it for both of them. Louis' sticky cum spurted all over both of their chests, and as Harry pulled out, Louis cried out a little, feeling sore but disappointingly empty. He hungrily licked the white substance off the small amount of chest hair, while rubbing his still sensitive nipples.   
"Who do you belong to Louis?"  
"You Harry, always you"  
"That's my boy." He replied fondly, pecking him sweetly on the lips.

**Author's Note:**

> all kudos/comments/feedback is highly appreciated, thanks for reading!


End file.
